Danny Returns
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: Danny is back to take part in another battle to become mamodo king. The only difference is, Mr. Goldo's niece is his partner, Wonrei's a bad guy, and the mysterious Avenged wants to get his hands on Danny's book!
1. Danny Returns!

**A.N: This is my first Zatch Bell fiction. I wanted to base it on Danny since he doesn't get enough love and he's the mamodo I like best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell.**

* * *

Toodle Strivers, a seventeen year old American graduate, sat around reading one of her uncle's books while sitting at the clerk desk of the bookstore he owned. "Man, why couldn't uncle Goldo just give me the day off. It's not like anyone can even understand these books!" Sighed Toodle. "Toddle-girl, we've got a customer!" Mr. Goldo called from the backroom. "Must be Avenged again," Toodle whispered under her breath. "What was that?" Darkly asked a boy with long and spiky, blood red, hair. He was sporting a solid black blazer and even darker pants, along with shiny black shoes and a dark red cape. "I'm not selling you that book!" Scoffed Toodle as she eyed the purple book she had been reading, which now lay open on the desk. "Four hundred dollars,"offered the kid whom Toodle had come to know as Avenged. "I've told you! That book belongs to an old friend of uncle Goldo and he'll be coming to get it soon!" Toodle angrilly shouted into the guy's face. "He hasn't shown up in the three months since the old bat found that book lying around on the ground. The lucky fool just got his hands on it first is all!"Replied Avenged as he slammed his fists down on the desk. "Don't call uncle Goldo an old bat!" Toodle Shrieked before slamming her own fists onto the desk.

Suddenly, the door to the bookstore opened and a jingling sound from the bell tied to it followed. "I'm here to see Mr. Goldo," said a boy, that looked around Toodle's age, whom had long white hair that spiked upwards and purple jeans as well as what seemed to be a whate t-shirt and a purple one underneath it; along with black shoulder bands and a black belt to hold up his jeans. Toodle also noticed the kid had one pink eye and two lines streaking down below both of his orbs. "Danny," is all she could say before Mr. Goldo sprinted out of the backroom and to the door. "Danny, my son, danny!" The old man cried as he clung himself to Danny, his cigar now expertly placed between one of his pinkies and one of the fingers next to his middle one. "You're the infamous Danny, eh? We'll see how strong you are soon enough!" Scoffed Avenged before walking outside, where a chinese man with long white hair and a just as white china-suit was waiting. "Let's go Wonrei!" Could be heard from behind the bookstore window. "He's a loud one," said Danny as he itched his nose.

Mr. Goldo just sighed and scratched his head in boredom before noticing Toodle's confused expression. "Danny, there's someone I want you to meet. This is my niece, Toodle, and she's the cashier today. If you find anything you like, she'll ring it up for you." Said Mr. Goldo before the small old man flicked his cigar's ashes into a tray nearby with one of his pudgy fingers. "Yeah, I'm just the help." Toodle said before smiling and scratching the back of her head.

Danny seemed to blush as he took in the black sailor outfit and large red bow placed over her chest. Toodle noticed his eyes tracing upwards towards her unkempt yet short black hair and then back towards her chest. "Pervert," said Toodle before flicking his nose. "Ow, what was that for?!" He asked in a nasaly voice while covering his nostrils. "You know, you're cute when you're mad." Danny said after regaining his normal voice and elbowing Toodle's shoulder. "Beggars can't be choosers," sighed Toodle as she continued reading the purple book; even though she didn't understand a word of it.

The white haired teen quickly noticed the book and walked over to where Toodle was sitting. "That's my spellbook!" Explained Danny before giving Toodle a thumbs up. "I don't know who my partner will be this time though." He worriedly explained to Mr. Goldo. "Don't worry my boy! You can use the room upstairs." Mr. Goldo offered to his old friend, before heading to the backroom that he had occupied before Danny's sudden appearance. "Hey, that's my room!" Shouted Toodle; however, Mr. Goldo was out of earshot. "He must be trying to speed along the great uncle process," sighed Toodle. "It won't work old man! I'll sleep in the car if I have to!" She shouted towards the backroom. "I have to share a room with her?!" Danny asked no one in particular as he pointed towards Toodle.

The girl sighed tiredly, it was getting a bit late and she didn't have the energy to come up with a good enough come back. "I'll just sleep in the chair tonight," Toodle whispered to him after a while, before immediately dozing off.

A small grin graced Danny's face, before he messed up her hair and poked the bow over her chest with his index pointer finger. This would probably be his only chance to examine a human female. She was alot softer than he had expected, as well as alot smalller; the top of her head only reached the bottom of his neck. Then again, Danny had grown about a foot since he'd last seen Mr. Goldo. "Danny, why not take her to bed?" Asked the old man as he returned from the backroom to lock up the store. "Sure, whatever you say Mr. Goldo!" Danny said before instantly picking up Toodle and rushing up the stairs to her room. "That kid had alot to learn about girls," sighed Mr. Goldo; before turning in for the night himself.


	2. Skat and Squeekers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell**

**A.N: This is chapter two of Danny Returns. Since I've gotten more hits than I had expected for this story, I'm going to go ahead and post up chapter 2. This one is different from the original chapter two I had written because I typed this while the power was off. Also, I'm basing Danny's spells of roleplaying I've done with a friend of mine, which means that I don't know what on earth these spells might translate into in either Japanese or Latin. Therefore, most of these will probably sound more english that not. Gomenasai about that, but Danny does need more than one spell!**

Mr. Goldo's niece sighed as she stared at Danny's half-natured attempt to collect something from the store register. Unfortunately, after two weeks of staying with Mr. Goldo and Toodle, Danny still didn't have any success at opening the register. "Those are the keys to my uncle's car," Toodle sighed after a few minutes. "Oh, right, I knew that!" He said before handing Toodle a pair of silver keys that he had been trying to shove into the register a moment ago. "Sure you did," Toodle answered sarcasticly. "Toodle, Danny, go down town and pick up the next few issues of that series I ordered!" Mr. Goldo shouted from his place in the backroom. "I wonder what's back there?" Toodle asked herself before dragging Danny out of the store by the tips of his spiky hair. "Ow, that hurts you know!" Whined Danny as the two began making their way through streets filled with differently designed and sized buildings. "Welcome to the city, Danny boy!" Toodle mocked in her uncle's voice. "Not funny," Danny grumbled before punching Toodle's shoulder. "Ow, that hurts you know!" Whined Toodle before both she and Danny burst into laughter; neither of them noticing the purple book in Toodle's green backpack was glowing.

Both Danny and Toodle collected themselves and brushed themselves off after their laughing spree. "I guess you're not as stuck up as I thought," wheezed Danny before giving Toodle yet another thumbs up. "How many times a day do you do that anyway? Doesn't your thumb ever get tired? " Toodle asked in her own wheezing voice. "Nope," sighed Danny. "Awe, how cute!" Boomed a very squeeky and squirrell like voice that seemed to be resounding from over their heads. Both Toodle and Danny looked up to see a chibi-like dragon that was purple with pink claws, green teeth, and clown-paint smothered across it's face. The ironic thing however was a guy, who looked like Danny in a gothic version, standing on the head of the dragon flying in place. "Word up," squeeked the chibified dragon. "Word up," the gothic Danny repeated in a more melodramitic and princely voice. This Danny look-alike had a a black t-shirt over his purple one, his pants were black instead of purple, and he had jet black hair spiked up like Danny's. However, this Danny had two green eyes instead of one pink eye and one black eye. "The name's Skat! Now, why don't you back up and let me and little miss pretty have a private talk!" Said the Danny look alike after jumping off the dragon and putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. "What if I don't back up?" Danny asked, a look of challenge flashing in his eyes. "Have it your way!" Skat said before swinging his fist and connecting it to Danny's face.

Meanwhile, Toodle noticed something in her backpack; a glowing book! "Whoa, that's interesting!" Toodle whispered to herself before pulling the book out of her backpack and opening it. To her suprise, she could read the first spell. "Jiuruk!" Toodle shouted at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Danny's face healed itself. "Whoa," Toodle repeated; too stunned to mouth out any other words. "Ha, you'll need better than a simple healing spell to beat Squeekers! Have at him, Dragon breath!" Shouted Skat before his book started to glow. The next thing anyone knew, Danny was sprawled on the ground after a purple flash of light that had originated from the dragon's mouth. "Pathetic, weak-minded, fragile creature." Sighed the dragon. "How dare you!" Shouted Toodle. "He's a lazy bum," she corrected the dragon. "Thanks," sighed Danny dryly. "Well, he is lazy! However, Danny is my uncle's friend, he's earned that right, and trust me when I say that takes alot of strength." Said Toodle before smiling and helping Danny to his feet. "Jiuruk!" She shouted before Danny's bruised body healed before her eyes. "Let's rock," said Toodle; whom was now giving her mammodo partner a thumbs up.

Danny smirked and dusted bits of debris off of his shirt. "If I'm this weak, then how come you hang around a gothic version of me?" Danny asked Squeekers. "He is my partner," the dragon answered defensively. "Exactly," muttered Danny before grabbing Skat's book before he could react. "No, please don't burn it! I can change! Both of us can, please, don't burn that book!" Begged Skat as he held onto Danny's left leg. "I don't believe you," Danny said darkly. Toodle suddenly realized what was about to happen and grabbed the book out of her partner's hands. "Let's make them work at my uncle's shop. If anything, they might actually be telling the truth." Said Toodle. "Okay, what are we going to make a chibi dragon and a gothic cosplayer do in a bookstore? Are they going to make tea?!" Danny asked exasperatedly. "Well, no, but that does give me an idea! None of us are any good at cooking, why not make Skat a chef and Squeekers a dish washer?" Toodle asked in their defense. "Where will they sleep?" Danny asked back. "I can move the sofa in uncle Goldo's room to the kitchen," Toodle answered simply. "Squeekers can make himself comfortable in that dog bed we don't use unless grandma and her puppies visit," Toodle retaliated before Danny could ask where the dragon would sleep. "She's really kind," observed Skat. "Well, let's just hope you can cook." Sighed Toodle before shaking Skats hand. "Lets go," sighed Danny. After that, the four of them set out to collect the books that Toodle and Danny had originally been on their way to get.


End file.
